factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Sora
The Character Name: Sora Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Species: Human Age: 16 Powers and Abilities Super strength, speed, durability, reactions, stamina and agility, time manipulation, flight/levitation, electromagnetic and gravity manipulation, summoning, leaves afterimages with his movements, various spells and abilities, Flowmotion (Allows Sora to blanket his body in a purple aura that increases his agility and speed), teleportation, telekinesis, spatial manipulation, posion manipulation, healing, invisibility, transmutation, can increase stats with various forms Weaknesses: None notable Lifting Strength: Class M+, likely Class G (Can overpower a huge beast made of stone while nerfed as a lion) Striking Strength: Class MJ+ (He can easily cut through buildings) Speed: Hypersonic+ Durability: Building level+ Destructive Capacity: Building level+ Range: Several thousand kilometers with magic, several dozen meters with keyblade telepathy, a few meters with regular melee Stamina: Superhuman (capable of bulldozing armies of Heartless) FactPile Tier: Mid Superhuman Equipment Kingdom Key (Keyblade): Sora's default Keyblade. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -taken from OBD wiki- - Keyblade (Kingdom Key): Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Sora's Keyblade is the Kingdom Key, a weapon from the realm of light. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, like turning your keyblade into a bike or whip. Thus far, Sora has not demonstrated such special abilities. *Explosion: Sora can make several magical spheres surround him and explode. *Guard Break: Sora bounces back while twirling his Keyblade and delivers a powerful lunging strike. *Double Slash: Sora does a quick slide, pulling himself near the enemy and damaging them. *Upper Slash: Air combo starter; during the period of executing ground combos, this will allow Sora to smack the targeted enemy into the air. - Magic: Through channeling the magical power within the user's body, one can perform various magic spells, ranging from fire attacks, to the ability to stop time for a short time. *Reflega: A defensive spell, which when used, can greatly lessen the impact of an attack. This spell however is not an absolute defense, as if it is bombarded with powerful attacks in quick succession, it will fail. *Stop: Allows Sora to stop time around the space of a single enemy *Lethal Flame: Sora stops time around an enemy, and slashes them several times, and resumes the flow of time, resulting in the stacked damage of his attacks destroying them. *Summoning Magic: With this Sora can call an ally to help him in battle. These allies range from people like Cloud Strife, to Simba from The Lion King, to people like Genie. Most of the info on these techniques is based on game mechanics Note on Forms: Game mechanics states that Sora needs Goofy and Donald to access his Drive Forms, however he has transformed into Valor Form and interacted with Goofy, who is the prerequisite for using the form in game. As well, as long as you are in a Drive Form when a cutscene starts, you remain in-form and Donald and Goofy reappear. Due to this it is debated whether or not he actually needs his allies to access these powers. Valor Form: Sora summons a second Keyblade to use in melee combat. Wisdom Form: Sora's knowledge of the magical arts deepen, and he gains the Keyblade's usage as a magical gun. Magic attacks are powered up. Master Form: Sora's master of the magical and martial arts increase, and he summons a second Keyblade for use along with stronger magical attacks. The Second Keyblade is controlled through telekinesis. Limit Form: A Drive Form that grants Sora the abilities in the first Kingdom Hearts, only much more powerful. Anti Form: A Drive Form that allows Sora to access the augmented powers of his Heartless transformation. He loses his Keyblade and is cloaked in darkness, hit attacks becoming feral and extremely quick, but they're somewhat weaker than normal. Sora is restricted from using magic, items or summons in this form. Final Form: Sora's strongest form as of Kingdom Hearts II, Sora summons a second Keyblade, mastery of the magical arts, and controls his weapons through telekinesis while gaining the power of sustained hovering/gliding. FP Victories Link (Legend of Zelda) (both were composited) Nightmare (Soul Caliber) - Nightmare Profile Pain (Naruto) Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) - Ryu Hayabusa Profile FP Defeats None Inconclusive Matches None Category:Character Profiles Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters